vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Radalok
Name: Radalok Age: Eternal Race: God (Elemental Spirit) Family: Raldahza (Daughter) Occupation: Elemental Spirit of Fire, God of Fire Aliases: The Destroyer, The Dragon God Radalok The Destroyer, more commonly known as The Dragon, is the first entity to ever be created by Ana. He is the Element of Fire incarnate, one of the most powerful of the Elemental Spirits, and as the physical manifestation of the uncontrollable fires that helped forged the world, he is a Primordial. He is the God of Fire, and the God of all Dragons. He is the father of Raldahza, and his presence has been an antagonistic source throughout the story. Despite having once been lovers, he is the mortal enemy of Akasha. Appearance Radalok made a brief appearance during a spiritual ritual performed by Syllve, in order for Taylor to communicate with the spirit of Ronin Blaze. Here, the Dragon appeared as a towering behemoth, but was merely a shadow of his true self. Radalok appeared in a humanoid form during the same ritual, however, this was just a elemental trial that Taylor had to overcome, and was not the actual God of Fire. In this form, he appeared much like a Lizardmen, with scales that shimmered the colors of flames, powerful claws and talons, and a mane made of fire. He wore only a war kilt that reached the floor, that appeared to be made out of his own wings. His eyes were lava orange, and he stood at a fearsome 18 feet tall. It wasn't until Taylor and Vries were spent back in time, over 2,000 years into the past, that the Dragon made his first appearance in his dragon form, but only as a avatar. This form, was utterly titanic, fitting that of a God. He was so large, that Vries, a tall man, wasn't even the size of a single claw of the great Dragon. Radalok towered over the great forest, standing halfway to the heavens. He was surrounded by a land scorching aura of fire, and through it, he was shown to have scales that constantly changed from shades of red, to orange, to yellow, to black, and back. Radalok's true self was not revealed in the current time until Daern was captured by Raldahza. He is slightly bigger than the avatar seen before, which was still an absolute colossus. He is so large, that he lays dormant within the largest volcano in the world. An accurate comparison of size, Radalok is to his daughter in terms of size, what she is to normal dragons. In other words, the largest dragons in the world, are several times smaller than him. Abilities & Powers Radalok, literally being the God of Fire, as well as the first living entity ever created by Ana, is one of the most powerful beings to ever exist. His mere presence, devastates the land and the climate, raising the temperature in every direction for hundreds upon hundreds of miles to earth scorching levels. The heat worsens the closer one gets to him, with being in throwing distance of the mighty Dragon, nothing can survive the heat, and virtually everything is incincerated. Radalok has absolute and supreme control and command over the element of Fire, in every shape and form. His roar alone can create a volcano, bursting out of the earth in fury. He can erupt any volcano in the world whenever he wants. He has complete immunity to heat, and as such, fire. His lair is said to be at the heart of the world, the hottest place there is on the planet. Casting a fire based spell against him is useless, and dangerous, as with just a thought, the Dragon can turn your own spell against you. The breath of the Dragon, as one would expect, is his ultimate power. Radalok's fire breath can melt ''mountains. '' He can unleash torrents of lava so hot, it burns its way all the way through the earth. Category:Deity Category:Antagonists Category:Elemental Category:Elemental Spirit Category:Dragon